dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Supervillain
& |class=Magic Power Up (1st Stage) Transformation (2nd Stage) |similar='Dark Evolution Manipulation Sorcery Villainous Mode Time Breaker mind control' }} is a form that places a targeted individual under mind control and greatly increases their power and evil intent. It was developed by Towa to act as a successor to Villainous Mode. The form shaves off the individuals life in exchange for power and then continually increases their power as long as they remain in the state. Appearance This transformation causes the user's body color to change to a shade of white, and their eyes to glow a hot pink color. They also gain the Time Breakers' broken infinity symbol on their forehead, as well as a black and white aura. Overview In the game's story mode, several characters during the story take on Supervillain Mode, with their power increasing dramatically as the battle goes on. The enhanced version of the form is playable. The characters can undergo the transformation in multiple ways, one of which is to eat the tainted Fruit from the Tree of Might planted in the Demon Realm as Turles and Lord Slug did. The other method is for them to receive the damage energy that had been collected, this is how Mira underwent this form. Like Villainous Mode, Towa can use her magic to grant Supervillain Mode to a fighter of her choosing to augment their power. However the spell that induces it shaves off some of the recipient's life to grant them greater power, which can potentially decrease their natural lifespan unless the recipient possesses a form of immortality or are naturally long lived. However this is of little concern to Towa and even some users of Supervillain Mode such as Turles, Lord Slug, and Mira though Slug possesses Eternal Youth and Mira is a Demonic Android. There are two different stages for the Supervillain Mode. *The First Stage sees the targeted individual take on a white and black aura with glowing hot pink eyes, throughout the length of the fight. The First Stage acts as a power-up rather than a transformation. *The Second Stage sees the targeted individual's body change color to a white and blueish hue, they have glowing hot pink eyes and a pink time breaker symbol on their foreheads. The Second Stage acts as a transformed state. The first stage is more common than the second and effectively replaces the Dark Magic and Villainous Mode power-ups that Towa and Demigra had used previously. The Second Stage resembles Villainous Mode's third stage as both are playable dark transformations that is only usable by a select few. Also like Villainous Mode, users of both stages of Supervillain Mode may acquire skills such as Bloody Sauce, Rage Saucer, Darkness Mixer, and Baked Sphere. However, those fought in Expert Missions gain skills such as Marbling Drop, Peeler Storm, and Gigantic Ki Blast. Some in Expert Missions also gain the ability to dodge melee attacks in a fashion similar to Sonic Sway and the dodging effect produced by Data Input and Goku's Ultra Instinct. In Expert Missions, a Brainwash Attack infects Time Patrollers causing them to take on first stage Supervillain Mode and become enemies unless they are able to resist it by defeating a Supervillain empowered doppelgänger in the World of Mind Control or are hit by an ally before they are completely brainwashed. The brainwashed victim can also be freed by giving them a sound beating should they be brainwashed. If the doppelgänger manages to defeat the effected person in the World of Mind Control, they will wake up though be beaten up. Unlike Villainous Mode, Supervillain mode can apparently effect deities and those that possess Godly ki as shown by Goku Black, Future Zamasu, and Fused Zamasu however their ability to utilize it is left unexplained. However they only exhibit Supervillain's first stage. Additionally Dabura can use it the first stage in conjunction with his Majin state indicating the first stage can be applied to even those effected by Babidi Manipulation Sorcery. Usage and Power ''Xenoverse 2'' During the events on Namek, Turles and Slug are forced to team up to combat the Future Warrior, they eat a piece of Fruit of the Tree of Might from the Demon Realm causing them to undergo the Villainous Mode transformation. As the fight wages on the two soon realize that Towa has tainted the fruit and undergo a transformation into Supervillain Mode which grants them greatly increased strength at the cost of it sapping their life force. Despite the boost in power they are soon killed by the might of the Future Warrior and Future Trunks. Broly and Janemba are the first shown in this enhanced state, where Broly uses it to try and interfere in the fight between Goku & Majin Vegeta, then Majin Vegeta and Majin Buu and Janemba uses it to try and stop Vegeta escaping Hell. Kid Buu then uses it in the final battle against him. After the initial round of battle against them, Frieza and Meta-Cooler both use the form together. Finally, Mira uses it in the finale of the game after overheating his limiter. Despite Towa and Mira disappearance, time anomalies were still present during the Tournament of Destroyers, as Cabba, Frost and Hit were affected by the first stage. Goku Black, Future Zamasu, and Fused Zamasu were also affected by the first stage by some unknown means. This was later revealed to be Dabura's and Fu's doing, to absorb more time rift energy for Fu so then he can take revenge (on Dabura's behalf) for Towa's death. However in the Infinite History Saga, if the Warrior helps Fu or has a specific partner with then those enchanted by Fu's magic will either aid or oppose the Time Patrol as Fu has no desire to carry out his uncle's evil plans and simply alters history to experiment and gather energy from the changes he makes which he plans to use to create better futures even assisting the Time Patrol in opposing Dabura. Outside of the main story, Yamcha obtains this state in a Parallel Quest after he is defeated in the imperfect Supervillain form causing Yamcha's power to skyrocket to the point he can easily overpower Gohan, Piccolo, and Tien. Omega Shenron and Super Perfect Cell obtain the use of this form in Expert Missions. Dark Demon Realm Saga Frieza achieves this state during the Dark Demon Realm Saga by Xeno-Evolving, becoming known as "Increasing Evil Frieza"Dragon Ball Super Card Game (2017) Video Game Appearances This form appears in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. In the Extra Pack 3 DLC, the Tuffle parasite Infected Pan and Trunks acquire the power up version during an Ultimate Finish through unknown means. In the free update for Extra Pack 4, the Time Patroller can achieve this transformation thanks to one of Fu's experiments, called a Crystal Raid wherein the player becomes the Raid boss by using a Demon Realm Crystal. Demon Realm Crystals are obtained as drops from Expert Missions along with the skills exclusive to those bosses. The form however is permanent for the duration of the battle, locking out whatever Transformation skill was equipped at the time. The form grants them super armor, massively increased health and attack power. Additionally, if a Crystal Raid skill is equipped in Training Mode, the user will automatically be in Supervillain mode by default. Trivia *It is possible for the victim to realize they are being manipulated and resist mentally even as their body fights against their will such as when Gohan, Goten, and Kid Trunks take on this state in "Parallel Quest 81: "Wake Up!". *In certain Parallel Quests and Expert Missions, users/victims will bulk up briefly before returning to normal then powering up to their Imperfect Supervillain state. This usually occurs once the enemy has received enough damage or revived after being KO'd. *The second stage resembles Babidi's Manipulation Sorcery as both allow one to control others and feature a mark on the forehead of the one effected by it. **As shown by Dabura, it is possible for one under Babidi's control to utilize the first stage Supervillain power-up. ***In the Infinite History Saga, Dabura (whose historical death was altered by Towa) is apparently able to cast the spell himself as he uses it to empower others during said saga. It was presumably taught to him by Towa before her death in Age ???. ***Fu also casts the spell on various characters though depending on the Future Warrior's choice of path and/or partner they will either serve as enemies or allies of the Future Warrior and their partner. *Yamcha is the only good aligned character to achieve the second stage. However it should be noted that Yamcha had previously been an antagonist in the Emperor Pilaf Saga back when he was still a bandit. *While it effectively replaces Villainous Mode and its higher stages, Frieza and Cell's Villainous Mode forms from Xenoverse occasionally appear as enemies in certain expert missions in Xenoverse 2 though their Villainous Mode forms are not playable in Xenoverse 2. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Modo•Supervillano Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Magic techniques Category:Transformations Category:Video game techniques